Un Atardecer
by Black Tsuki Shinigami
Summary: Harry y Draco pasan un último amanecer juntos... n.n es mi primer fic, denme su opinion


_**Un atardecer  
**_

La sangre brotaba de su boca, el aire era cada vez más difícil de asimilar, y sin embargo, él simplemente observaba el bello atardecer. Había llegado el momento, su vida llegaba a su fin.

Una tierna caricia en su rostro lo hizo voltear hacia unos ojos tormenta que amenazaban con desbordarse, a pesar de la fingida tranquilidad de su dueño. Un pañuelo blanco, ligeramente humedecido limpio todo rastro de suciedad, los esmeraldas agradecieron silenciosamente el gesto, y después volvieron a aquel astro que da la vida.

La tranquilidad era absoluta; el rojo sol se mecía en el horizonte, dando tonos anaranjados, al hermoso prado frente a la cabaña abandonada en la que se encontraban sentados los dos jóvenes. En aquel pórtico el sol les iluminaba de manera acogedora en ese duro momento.

_"Gracias, por quedarte a mi lado"_ el silencio se vio interrumpido por aquella voz, algo juvenil pero ronca, su tono tranquilo y sereno, armonizaban con la postura del Chico de Oro.

_"No tienes nada que agradecer"_ el Slyterin a diferencia de su compañero estaba más atento al chico que estaba a su lado, que a la belleza que les regalaba la naturaleza.

_"Sabes, ahora veo el sueño que casi había desaparecido…creí haberlo olvidado, parecía imposible de realizar, y finalmente lo he alcanzado."_ El chico se acomodo mejor en aquella banca de madera en la que estaban descansando, para observar a su acompañante.

_"¿Y cual era aquel sueño?"_ el rubio no sabia si se atrevería a escuchar aquella respuesta, pero su corazón latía, por aquella esperanza completamente perdida.

_"Estar hasta el ultimo momento con aquella persona que amare para toda la eternidad" _dijo simplemente, mientras rozaba la mano de su compañero con sus dedos, brindando una sonrisa.

_"Estupido…¡eres un estupido!. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que esta pasando¿acaso no tienes miedo?" _La angustia que había estado acumulando desde hacia tres días, finalmente se había desbordado con aquellas palabras, el dolor en su pecho se hizo más fuerte al perderse en aquellas esmeraldas, que aun lo miraban con una lagrima que resbalo y golpeo la madera.

_"Claro que tengo miedo, claro que se lo que pasa..."_ las lagrimas salían cada vez más rápido, marcando el contorno de el rostro de aquel joven de escasos veinte años _"…pero…aunque lo pida y suplique, no tendré un minuto más de vida, él me sentencio a esto y en lo único que puedo pensar es… en que quiero tener sólo un poco más de tiempo, sólo un minuto más…quiero vivir, quiero poder estar contigo"_

_"Aun tenemos que ver el blanco amanecer, Harry" _dijo tiernamente el chico mientras trataba de consolar al que estaba en sus brazos, los esmeraldas miraban como el sol casi tocaba el horizonte, mientras se sostenía fuerte en aquel último abrazo.

Su cuerpo perdía fuerzas, mientras el reloj que capturaba su mano dejaba de sonar, sus ojos se cerraban derramando las lágrimas que aun estaban capturadas, mientras oía una voz cada vez mas lejana que susurraba: "no estas sólo, quiero estar a tu lado para protegerte".

_"Lo encontraron, finalmente después de tantos días"_ dijo una chica castaña a su compañero, salieron del edificio que albergaba a todos aquellos que combatieron las fuerzas de Voldemort.

El camino fue sumamente largo, y silencioso, la expectativa de cómo encontrarían al héroe del mundo mágico y su mejor amigo. Los ojos de los dos chicos miraban como las casa quedaron muy atrás, dejando que las zonas verdes se expandieran por todos lado, hasta que finalmente su transporte se detuvo frente a una cabaña, en medio de aquella gran pradera.

Hermione callo de rodillas, mientras Ron apretaba fuerte sus puños; los sollozos de la chica hicieron que su cuerpo se convulsionará un poco, mientras su novio mordía sus labios y se acercaba a aquellas dos personas que parecían simplemente dormidas.

Harry Potter estaba recargado en el hombro de Draco, mientras sonreía; por su parte el Slytherin estaba inclinado en la cabellera del moreno, con un semblante tranquilo y sereno.

Un reloj negro en la mano de Harry se había detenido, aquel que marcaba su vida después de la destrucción de su contra parte Voldemort. Que ironía la vida de aquel al que pretendían destruí, de aquel que les había causado tanto dolor, compartía con Harry, el salvador del mundo mágico, más que una esencia mágica.

Desde el momento en que Voldemort había tomado la sangre de Harry para su resurrección, lo había condenado a vivir mientras el viviera…la vida por la mitad compartida con aquel le había quitado todo.

Ron, miro las manos unidas de Draco y Harry, también había sido insólito, que aquel que creían que los iba a traicionar, había compartido la esencia de su vida con su mejor amigo, aun a sabiendas que correría el mismo destino que el Chico de Oro, quizás más tarde, no lo sabían con certeza y aun así lo había aceptado.

_"Estabas ligado a él" _dijo simplemente, mientras se dirigía hacia la chica que aun lloraba hincada en el prado. Hermione levanto la vista y unos ojos celestes la miraron mientras le tendía una mano.

_"Al menos no estará sólo no lo crees"_ dijo sonriendo a pesar de las lagrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos.

------------------------------------------------------------- OWARI -----------------------------------------------------------------

**Este es mi primer fic, por favor manden sus comentarios.**

**Pronto nos veremos con otros un poco más largos n**


End file.
